


Power & Control

by CannibalCheerleader69420



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Jade's always been hot for teacher, Post-Canon, Role Reversal, Taboo, Teacher/Student, and she gets to show it, but flipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCheerleader69420/pseuds/CannibalCheerleader69420
Summary: Nine years after graduating from Hollywood Arts, a chance encounter in a bar allows Jade to fulfill her most secret fantasy.
Relationships: Erwin Sikowitz/Jade West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Power & Control

There were about a hundred different reasons that they shouldn't be doing this, Jade thought in a daze, but none of them were enough to stop her from fumbling through her purse through her keys as she fought not to break the kiss. 

Finally finding them, she pulled them out blindly and somehow managed to turn to unlock the door, groaning as he pushed himself against her and kissed her neck, making her fumble the key as her hands trembled. It took her a few more tries before she finally managed to slide the key into the lock, turning the door handle and sending them stumbling inside. She barely had the presence of mind to remove the key before she threw her purse and the keys on the counter, kicking the door shut and shoving him against it as she kissed him again. 

It had been nine years since the last time she'd seen the man, and their chance meeting in a bar in the middle of New York City had to be fated. In a city of too many people to count, what were the odds that she and her old high school teacher would find themselves sitting across from each other in separate booths, after all? 

Their catching up had quickly turned to flirting, Jade always having had a crush on the eccentric man, and it had quickly become apparent that he didn't mind the age gap any more than she did as things heated up. By last call, all she'd had to say was, "Want to get out of here?" and everything had fallen into place from there. 

Jade let out a surprised grunt when Sikowitz suddenly turned them around, pushing her against the door with a thud that drew the sound out of her. Pulling her shirt up above her breasts, he palmed them through her bra and buried his face between her cleavage. She rolled her eyes, prepared to be as underwhelmed as she always was by men who thought motorboating did anything for her, but she arched into him when he did it; the motion was much gentler and the stubble on his cheek and the way he pinched her nipples all combined for a whirlwind of sensation that felt incredibly, surprisingly _good_. 

"Fuck," she moaned, standing up straight to pull her shirt over her head and sending it flying onto the couch. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her bra and sent it the same way, letting her head fall back against the door when his hands covered her bare breasts. 

They were rougher than she was used to, having found herself spending more time with women than men over the past couple of years, but it was delicious in a different sort of way. His touch was gentle but firm, caressing her breasts with an experienced touch and not mauling them like so many men did. And when he rolled a nipple between his fingers before leaning in to nip at it with his teeth and a playful growl, she almost came then and there. 

"What else you got?" she asked instead, unable to resist the urge to push back. She let out a strangled laugh-turned-moan when he sucked her nipple into his mouth, taking it between his teeth and shaking his head gently. Biting her lip, she dug her nails into his shoulders as she fought to keep herself steady. 

Almost as if he knew it, he released the sensitive nipple, steadying hands going to her hips as he continued to kiss his way down. She couldn't help but shudder as he popped the button of her jeans and slid the zipper down, watching with hooded eyes as he guided her pants down and helping by stepping out of them, leaving her bare before his gaze. 

The sight of Sikowitz on his knees before her, the same way he'd been in a thousand of her fantasies in high school, was powerful enough that Jade thought she could come from the sight alone. But she wasn't an inexperienced schoolgirl who'd only had one partner anymore, and she'd be damned if she let their fun be over this quickly. 

Instead, she danced out of his reach with a smirk, collapsing on the couch with a challenging eyebrow raised. "Crawl," she demanded, licking her lips when he immediately obeyed. She let her head fall back, arms spread over the back of the couch as he kissed one knee and then the other, using his head to nudge them until she let them fall apart, exposing herself completely to his gaze. 

And then, she lifted her head and watched as he spread her open with eager hands, leaning in until the first swipe of his tongue made her hips arch up, desperate for more friction. "Fuck," she hissed again, hands gripping his shoulders and nails digging new scratches as she tried to pull him closer. 

Seeming to enjoy her reaction, Sikowitz began to eagerly lick, nip, and suck as he kept a firm grip on her hips. At some point, Jade too lost in a haze of desire and rapidly building pleasure to really notice when he'd slid two fingers inside of her and his tongue was keeping time with them as he fucked her. As she drew closer and closer to her orgasm, her hands moved to the back of his head, cradling him closely as she pushed into his touch. 

And when he used his teeth to tease her clit, she came with clenched teeth and a muffled cry of his name, riding out her orgasm on his fingers and gently guiding tongue for as long as he allowed her before he slipped away.

Her heart pounding and her vision blurry, it took Jade a few moments to recover and she felt a resurgence of desire when she realized he'd taken off his clothes. 

The sight of Sikowitz naked had never featured prominently in Jade's fantasies, ever. It wasn't really about him, the fantasy, and she knew that. And frankly, men in general had never appealed to her in a sexual way, not the way that women did. But that didn't mean that the reality of this fantasy come to life was any less hot, and she nodded when he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

It hadn't escaped her attention that he hadn't spoken a word since they'd come back here, either. In a way, she understood and even appreciated his silence. 

As long as he didn't speak, they could both pretend this was something other than what it was. Because, despite the fact that they were two consenting adults, Jade knew that their hooking up was still weird and at the very least ethically gray. Him not speaking allowed some strange shroud of fantasy to remain layered over the encounter, seeming to make it feel less real somehow in the same way that her maintaining all of the power over things did.

And when he held up a condom, she licked her lips and nodded before holding up a single finger. Standing up, she led the way into her bedroom and got up on the bed, scooting up enough for him to join her. 

Taking the condom from his hand, she put it on the way that she'd done so many times before, the simple action suddenly becoming far more erotic than it had ever been before. After making sure that it was on correctly, she let him settle beneath her spread legs, shuddering at the sensation of him brushing against her. 

He teased her for a moment, guiding his cock through her slippery folds up and down and then back up again, just long enough so that she thought she was going to go crazy before suddenly he was pushing into her, slowly filling her as she arched into him. He went slowly enough for her to adjust to him, pausing until she nodded and surged up to kiss him, rocking her hips as he started to fuck her. 

His hands and mouth found her breasts again as he thrust and, after a moment, he pulled himself up and put both of her legs on his shoulders. She cried out at the sharpness of sensation from the new position, the angle allowing him to hit just the right spot as he fucked her. And when he licked his finger and began to swirl it around her sensitive clit, she couldn't help the way that she clawed at his hips, leaving marks that would no doubt be visible the next day. 

It was over all too soon, his attention pushing her over the edge with him following seconds after, her tightening walls forcing him to join her. They stayed joined as he slowly collapsed on top of her, kissing her lazily as he softened inside of her before he reluctantly pulled out and disposed of the condom, leaving Jade with an odd feeling of emptiness. 

They snuggled for a few moments, the act already not being Jade's thing on a normal basis and it being even weirder on a decidedly _not_ normal basis, and she watched wordlessly as he went into the living room and returned, fully dressed. 

With a nod that she returned, his eyes drank in the sight of her one last time before he left, the sound of the door opening and shutting behind him seeming to shatter the haze of illusion she'd been experiencing and leaving her to collapse back onto the bed with a whispered, "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Power & Control by Marina and the Diamonds


End file.
